1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an add-drop multiplexer. It more particularly relates to the field of optical telecommunications.
The aim of the invention is to extract from an optical line informations transmitted in optical form by said line and for inserting other informations in optical form into said line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known add-drop multiplexers use an electronic technology and therefore suffer from disadvantages. They are not suitable for the processing of informations at high speed and do not allow rapid switching operations.